


Lucid Dream

by TemiDark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dreamcrossing, Dreams, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: You and Minseok keep dreamcrossing into eachother's dreams for a while now, causing him to fall deeply for you. Even if he himself believes in your existence, his friends doubt his words thinking he just imagined the whole cause. Will he convince EXO about your being or will their lack of faith make him doubt himself?





	1. Prove You Wrong

Another day passed by and thru some strange circumstances, another quite unexpected and questionable thing happened in Kim Miseoks daily idol life. Some unknown woman offered him flowers, sure at first glance, it wasn't really abnormal considering how he was an idol with a large fanbase, but he could swear he heard the lady mutter something about a strange dream where one woman asked her such a favor and how it would be returned in the near future.  
"I can't believe I even did this." her words echoed thru his mind as the whole EXO was on their way to the dorms, he was carefully clenching those precious flowers putting on his heart level. However this wasn't the first time something like this happened, oh boy many strange occurrences keep popping up, yet instead of shook all he ever could feel was this wave of heat like a little sparkle was trying to single-handly shower him with all the love that was available in this cruel world. He could already guess who was the culprit of these gifts, he knew the person so well even if he never actually meet them in the first place. Sighting rather happily he soon put the flowers in a vase taking good care of them, as if they were the greatest treasure he could ever lay his eyes on. He suddenly gathered up the mood to actually explain to his friends what took place for him to make him this happy, making his spirits rise in an instant.  
"I'm pretty sure she was the one giving me flowers." Xiumin reasoned ending his speech as he looked into the space dreamingly already imagining how his dream girl asked another person to give it to him, yet it seemed like no one in EXO actually believed the oldest member which they assumed become a love sicked puppy, after creating a perfect girl in his imagination because of the loneliness being in such famous group gave him.  
"Listen we know you are lonely and all, but this is taking a toll on you... what are you going to do when you actually drive to (your country) and realize there is no girl living there with such name." Chen tried his best not to sound too mean, as he didn't want to destroy his best friends hope, about your existence, yet it seemed someone wanted it to already end because they were quite uncomfortable how serious Xiumin took this topic, and as a leader Suho needed to step up and actually help his teammates when in need.  
"Listen we know you are longing for an everlasting relationship, but we think it would be better you walked out somewhere instead of getting lost in your fantasies and thoughts." Minseok then shook his head rather disappointed that no one seemed to believe him, sure it all may have sounded like taken straight out of a fantasy book, but all he ever shared was as real as he was.  
"She is out there somewhere waiting for me." he argued storming into his room, he seriously wished right now for you to be by his side, so for once he could prove these guys how wrong they were in the beginning. But how could he when he knew continents parted you away and he had no time on the schedule to actually go out from the Korean borders to look for you. As those thoughts stormed like this in his head he soon felt how drowsiness hit him like a truck.  
"I better prepare to head to bed." like this he went to take a shower, brush his teeth forgetting about food totally not being able to take away his thoughts from you. In the end, he fell asleep cuddling one of his plushies which he wished was you.  
This night was quite different from others that he experienced Xiumin was shifting in his bed, sweat was dripping from his forehead as he nervously kept shouting your name, mumbling some words along the way. It kind of worried the person that was sleeping next door, but as soon Jongdae arrived to check out on his friend all the sounds died down which made Chen quite relieved as he went back to bed. He made sure he would ask about the nightmare he received as usually, he woke up all energetic and happy talking about the girl within his dreams which name was (y/n). This made him wonder whatever taking up this topic really did have a toll on Xiumin considering how he reacted while sleeping, Jongdae knew it wasn't the usual behavior.  
"Good luck Minseok." Chen muttered before going back into dreamland. On the other hand, Xiumin was going through a struggle inside his dreams. He was trying to take a hold of you, cuddle you into his chest. He wanted answers about were exactly were you living so he could come over right away so no one ever again would have doubted his words of the idea of your existence. However, whatever you opened your mouth no words seemed to be leaving your body.  
“You don’t want to be found?” he questioned really bothered about it being true yet you shook your head, something making you unable to speak freely this peculiar time."How I wish you would appear in my arms so I could cuddle with you and never let got." Xiumin admitted as he closed his eyes shut, afraid to let you go. What if he would never see you in the next dream again, such fear only made his desire to finally see you stronger. He suddenly looked up gazing inside your (e/c) eyes, you felt as if he was looking through you directly into your soul, you were taken aback by his boldness as usually, you two messed around with eachother, enjoying the other's company. But this time around you felt really weird his gaze made some unknown energies enter your body, messing with you totally. You weren't sure yourself what was happening to you like at all, yet somehow unconsciously you realized some kind of miracle was about to occur which would change your everyday life you were used to forever. Suddenly you disappeared from his sight, but he was no longer afraid of losing you as somehow he was convinced that today he would prove his friends wrong, that somehow he would able make them realize everything he said and how your existence was as real as any other members in EXO after all, you weren't just a mare fantasy. In the early morning, he started to shift in his bed as the sunlight behind the curtains somehow made their way to his face, lighting it up inside the dull room. Greeting him on a new wonderful day. He started to stretch a beautiful smile reaching his facial features as somehow he felt all those lovely feelings circulate through his body. Soon one of his monolid eyes opened up just to spot a person sleeping right next to him.   
  



	2. Believe Me

                                                                                                                                                                                 

Firstly Minseok assumed that one of the guys must have sneaked into his bed when he was asleep, but with just one glance he could tell it wasn't the case as no one seemed to have resembled the features of the person that was beside him, besides he could see a feminine looking pajamas that rested on this person's shoulders. His first intention was to scream for help as he assumed a fan must have sneaked inside the dorms, yet he found that unbelievable unless someone let this person in they couldn't just so easily walk into EXO property at least that's what he believed, wondering if this was one of the members friends that by mistake trespassed out of confusion into his room. However soon he was proved wrong when you turned around grabbing Xiumin with your hands as if he was your precious teddy bear.   
It felt like time stopped for Miseok, partly because he held in his breath shocked by the fact that his dream girl was right beside him.

“Did I prepares pulled her out from my dream?” he could feel the squeeze on his torso as you managed to cuddle into him more, seeking warmth which he gave out.

"I can't believe this." he wanted to squeal in happiness as finally he could talk and touch you outside his dreams, yet he decided to hold those emotions back as a soft smile spread itself on his facial features as he started to play with your (h/c) locks adoring how cute you were acting while being asleep. Staying like this for the past 10 minutes suddenly he could hear shuffles outside the room which pointed out that someone must have woken up. Baekhyun realized he was the first member to rise from his bed which made him feel quite alien as he could never beat Xiumin in that task, that's why he decided to check up on him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his member inside a girls embrace which he never saw before, his eyes became so big Xiumin was half expecting for them to fall out their sockets.   
"What?" yet seeing you shifting in your sleep nearly waking up he shushed the over-hyped member down before he could make a noise as he slipped away from your embrace exchanging himself with one of his soft plushies. Now he quickly pushed the vocalist outside and once he closed the door and dragged him away knowing what kind of power his friend's voice could have  
"I knew you could overcome your fantasy dream and find yourself a girl!" Baekhyun yelled out now putting Miseok into a hug, tears started to stream down his face, but this behavior and comment only earned him a smack from his older friend.  
"She is the girl I keep telling you guys about! A miracle happened and now she is here with me." which caused the younger member to say.  
"Here he goes again." this commotion woke up the leader as he suddenly seeing both of the members outside his room he needed to question.  
"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Baekhyun turned to Junmyeom with a pouty face  
"He is onto it again, the dream girl business it is." which made the leader of the group sight, at this point he seemed like a concerned mother that was too tired to handle all her out of control kids. Yet he managed to put his hand on Miseoks shoulder while telling him.  
"I know you must be lonely, but please-" before he could say anything more he was cut off by Baekhyun which put him into irritation state.  
“But he finally overcame this, there’s a girl in his room right now.” It took some time for Suho to progress what his friend said, and once he realized what he meant he looked like a gaping fish.

"How many times I need to tell you Bacon? She is the girl I was sharing my dreams with for the past one year." the nickname made his counterpart frown as he yelled out.  
"Don't call me that." this made the caretaker of this group sight in defeat because with Baekhyun screaming voice more people would probably rise from their slumber, which meant many cranky members searching for food, he hoped Kyungsoo would wake up soon so they could prepare some breakfast. The coincidence was incredible because soon they saw the Satansoo come out from his crypt, his only mission this early morning seemed to be putting Baekhyun in a choking grip for probably waking him up, now when they hardly had any schedule for the day most likely neither of them planned to wake up this early but here they were. It seemed that no one would be lucky enough to sleep in considering how the commotion just grew bigger each single second that passed them by.  
"Anyway, I will make her breakfast." Xiumin stated as he was ready to make his girl feel welcome and special at the place he was staying at. After all he realized it was probably his fault this whole ordeal happened in the first place, his desire must have been so strong that he must have created such massive field of energy for dragging you out into his room being humanly possible, the only question now was if it really was her in flesh or a dream version of the person he fell in love with. Pondering on this topic inside his head, he saw how the rest of the members decided to follow his tracks, they must have starved as well. Looking inside the fridge he was pondering about what could be made for breakfast, soon Kyungsoo joined his side as they decided to make some rice with soup, fried eggs, sausages while adding some of the side dishes to the meal which were already long prepared and fermented inside the fridge. They started to scatter around the kitchen Xiumin being the one that took care of the rice as D.O. decided to take over the task of frying both eggs and sausages. Soon even Chen woke up and it was shocking to him to see Minseok so happy and gitty considering what kind of sight he got to experience thru the night. Yet here was his best friend which aura that was imitating true happiness.  
"Did something good happen? I heard you mumble something under the night, it seemed like you had a nightmare of some sort." Jongdae was really concerned, but at the same time he hoped that whatever nightmare visited his friend was long forgotten.  
"I finally got to meet her!" Miseok came running shaking Chen being really excited as he put him into a hug as he couldn't possibly contain himself, he knew if there was someone that would believe his sincere and honest words it would be Jongdae.  
"What?" soon someone else seemed to be eager to answer Chen's question that just escaped his lips, because of how startled he was from the information he just received.   
“You saw him under the night, why didn’t you tell us he had a girl over since yesterday.” Jongdae just furrowed his brows really confused.

"No one was in his bedroom tho, last time I checked." this made everyone a little bit worried.  
"Really? What time was it then?" Suho questioned as they were putting their time into solving the unknown mystery behind the girl that found her way into Minseok's room in the middle of the night.   
“You didn’t let her in?” Bakehyun asked the oldest as he shook his head.

"I told you that I must have pulled her out from my dream like as soon I woke up she was already beside me." it seemed like no one really could believe it besides Jongdae that tried with all his mind lay his trust in his friend.   
“Was there anyone awake at this point in time still?” then Chen answered.

"I think Chanyeol and Sehun must have spent the whole night playing games." Junmyeon nodded as he mentally stated to himself he would question them both once they would wake up from their heavy slumber, yet he knew it would take time as they were the last to actually head to sleep. Once the breakfast was ready Xiumin started to head back to his room, only to spot the whole army of people that were gathered inside the kitchen follow him as well. 


	3. Adorable Burrito

When you woke up it took you some time before your eyes adjusted and your brain managed to fully registry that you were indeed in a different place, outside your comfort zone of your wonderful room which you remembered falling asleep in. Yet no panic managed to take over you as you tried to be rational, trying to come up with a good and logical reason to why you ended up here. The first thing that may have come to your mind was your recent dream, you knew that someday you would need to visit Korea to meet your significant other but all this time you could feel it on yourself that he was not yet ready for your meeting. However suddenly the universe revealed to you it was time to go on an adventure to meet him, but here you were in an unknown room you didn't recognize. Looking around you started to inspect the space you surprisingly found yourself in, unintentionally you managed to smell the sheets as well realizing they were really clean yet there was this unique scent stuck to them that captured your noses trills and made you want to wrap yourself inside them, which you did as you felt cold first thing in the morning, even if the floor was basically getting out a lot of heat. This single detail, as well as all the books and beauty products written in Hangul, made you realize you must have somehow ended in South Korea.  
  
" _But if it's Korea could it be in Kim Miseok's room??_ " you were lost, but then again why else would you end up in this country? Nonetheless, maybe it was some kinda dream which you were still seeing inside your mind, but this time instead of just watching you could possibly control your actions? Not being sure anymore wrapping yourself in the blanket making yourself look like a burrito you managed to come to a conclusion that sitting around would not simply answer your eager questions, so walking out you started to wander thru the corridor. That's when your steps came to a halt when you saw a figure coming out from one of the many rooms. With your recent search for EXO members, you could kinda already recognize the person just looking at the side profile and the exposed shirtless back that was facing you now. Startled realizing you were right in your assumptions you managed to turn around, after all, you had no idea whatever those guys were informed about your presence by your so-called soulmate and how they would respond knowing a girl was inside here. Deciding to track back to the room you were previously in you managed to turn your heels around only to be stopped by Jongin's voice that yelled out.  
  
"Minseok-hyung, what are you doing with this blanket on top of your head?" he surely thought this was quite cute, usually somehow the oldest managed to act like the fake mankae, his assumption about it being Xiumin came from the single fact he recognized the blanket that was resting on top of your body and head. This delightful and cute sight made Jongin want to wrap his hands around the oldest pick him up and spin him around like a child. When he got no answer from your side, because you were taken aback, your Korean speaking ability rather rusty you started to adorably make small steps back inside Minseok's room, just to be stopped by the idol and being picked up from nowhere. Your mind was like a void at this point as you couldn't comprehend what was happening as all the spinning made your head quite dizzy. But Jongin's face went pale when he saw Xiumin approaching with the rest of the bunch.  
  
"Wait if you are there who is that I am holding?" Minseok looked at Kai dumbfounded until his blanket fell from your face and both you and Kai started to scream off the top of your lungs, this caused you to be dropped to the floor as Kai's hands slipped from your body held up in defence, which did some damage to your butt as you fell right onto it thankfully the blanket that you were holding managed to take away some friction from the contact with the ground. Picking yourself off the ground patting your poor bottom soon you were meet by the eyes of half dozen men that were staring you down being really interested how Minseok meet such a nice looking foreigner girl that was apparently their fan inside Korea, as they couldn't remember your face from any of their fan meets they held as it was few of the events that could bring fans and idols closer.  
  
"How did she get in here?" Jongin was so lost at this point and truly embarrassed his cheeks and ears became red from this single feeling as he was fully convinced you were Minseok until he was proved wrong by Xiumin's appearance.   
  
"Why did you guys let a stranger into our dorms?" you barely understood what they were saying after all it was a few months ago that you purchased to study Korean, you couldn't just simply become fluent with a single snap of your fingers, yet soon you were put into an embrace by Xiumin himself, his eyes seemed so loving and caring which made you wonder whatever he also shared all those dreams you had past this whole year.  
  
“She’s my girlfriend starting today.” this took the guys by shock but only Jongdae actually dared to say something against it.

"But if it's true that you meet her today, because you dragged her out from your dream, shouldn't you first ask her about it? Not to sound rude but maybe you are the only one feeling like this towards her." you looked so confused as you couldn't understand a single word seeing how fast they were flopping with their tongues, too fast for your brain to be able to be progress anything. Minseok nodded realizing his best friend was indeed right in this matter, he couldn't just proclaim this himself now, could he? Meeting his gaze with yours he soon put his hands on your cheeks surprising you by such a daring and forward action.  
  
“Can you be my girlfriend?” you looked at him confused while telling him.

"Can you say this a little bit slower?" sure how could you be fluent from nowhere, but his heart started to beat faster thinking you must have started learning his mother language for his sake, this made him felt guilt as well. He never even tried to learn yours and he realized that his busy schedule shouldn't be a simple excuse when you tried so hard yourself. Yet considering how much Korean dramas were popular he realized he could use this single word so trying English he soon spoke.  
  
“ _Can you be my jagiya?”_


End file.
